


A Playmate for John

by cemm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dom John Watson, Jealous John, M/M, Omega John, Possessive John, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/pseuds/cemm
Summary: Alpha Sherlock Holmes thinks his mate John needs an Omega playmate. John disagrees.





	1. Twisted Twits

**Author's Note:**

> The E rating (hopefully) will be earned in Chapter 2. No beta, all mistakes mine. As always do not own merely playing with the boys.

John knew his mate had some gaps in his knowledge about omega biology but this was bordering on absurd. The best part was that Sherlock Holmes had actually met an omega who knew less about omegas than himself. It did not help that this clueless omega was currently draping himself across John Watson’s mate. 

John knew that his family was complete with one pup. Sherlock knew this too. Unfortunately his Alpha still struggled with the concept. Fortunately John’s Omega did not. John had completed his change which met no more babies. He would still have the occasional heat but no more eggs would be released. It also meant that his Omega became almost dormant. He would still care and provide for his pup and mate but many omega tendencies would be non existent such as submissiveness and the need to share his alpha with another omega(not that John had ever in his life had that tendency).

The young twit that was draped over Sherlock was very young and by the smell of it very fertile. He also was currently explaining to the alpha how it was perfectly natural to take on another omega after your first had completed their change. Twit explained that one child really wasn’t enough for such a virile and young alpha such as Sherlock.

Now normally the Alpha would not respond to such drivel but today happened to be Hamish’s first day of nursery and Sherlock had been very emotional. It had been hard to see their pup off to school but John knew it was for the best. Hamish had been excited to go play with new friends. 

John really was not in the mood to deal with horny omegas poaching on his mate. However when you are mated to Sherlock Holmes it comes with the territory. John puffed himself up to deal with this latest tart.

“Hello,” John said, extending his hand to the other omega,”I’m John Watson, Sherlock’s mate.” Trying very hard not to jerk the poor boy into the middle of next week. Fortunately the youngster briefly straightened off of his mate and extended his hand.

“Cody,” he said, extending a limp wrist and then redraping himself across the Alpha. ‘Oh hell no,’ thought John, ‘we are so not fucking playing this game.’

“Cody, I really need you to get the fuck off of my mate before I break every fucking bone in your skinny ass body. I am a doctor and I will gladly name each fucking bone as I break it.”  
“John, please Cody was just being kind and explaining to me about how he could give Hamish a sibling and be a playmate to you,” explained the obviously delusional Alpha.

“Playmate? Do I fucking look like I need a fucking playmate,” yelled John going deep into Captain Watson mode, “that is your fucking job and right now we are so done playing.”  
John grabbed the tarty Omega’s skinny assed arms and gave them a good twist. Nothing to necessarily break the twigs but enough to remind the young omega not poach retired Army Doctor’s Alphas. 

“Ow, that hurts. I think it is broken. Your bad omega broke my arms,” screamed the interloper.

“Nope just sprained, Doctor here remember.”John had enough. He yanked his Alpha to his side and grabbed his neck right in his scent glands and squeezed, bringing the 6ft Alpha to his knees.

“Who do you belong to again Sherlock?” he whispered in his mate’s ear.

“You, John,” replied the shaking detective,”only you.”

“And who does not share?”

“Dr. John H Watson,” replied the Alpha getting smarter by the minute.

“How many pups makes our family complete, Sherlock.”

“One, One is perfect. Hamish is perfect. Our family is perfect and complete,”

“Very good Alpha,” and with that John released his mate and gathered him into his arms so Sherlock could scent him. John turned to Cody who amazingly was still there. WTF. Jesus, this kid was stupid. 

John growled, “Not yours, mine” at the young pup who finally had the smarts to run off. 

John herded up his wayward Alpha and threw him into the nearest cab and they headed back to Baker Street. He had the driver stop briefly so they could pick up Hamish from nursery. The Omega had a deep need for his family to be together. 

Later that evening they were all piled up in their nest, Hamish asleep between the Alpha and Omega. John was softly purring to his Alpha to reassure him that all was forgiven.  
“I am so sorry John, I don’t know what happened today. I would never attempt to bring a second omega into our home. Please forgive me,”sobbed Sherlock reaching for his mate across their sleeping pup.

“Shh, I know Sherlock. I know. Today was hard on all of us. Hamish is growing up and it will be hard but I promise it will be good too.”

“You forgive me,”

“Of course my Alpha I forgive you but that does not mean you will not be punished for today.”

“Of course Captain, I understand,”replied the Alpha submissively and smiling.

“Oh you little shit.” laughed John realizing that while Sherlock Holmes may not understand omega biology he certainly understood John Watson biology.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets ready for Sherlock's punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut(yet). I have a real problem with leather booty shorts and John Watson. For some reason he must always wear them, unfortunately I have yet figured out how to get him out of them.
> 
> As always no beta, mistakes all mine. Do not own characters only playing for a bit. Please be kind, there is enough ugliness.

Unfortunately for all involved Sherlock’s punishment had to wait. First there was a case and then Hamish caught his first cold. Sherlock took that to mean that his young pup should never have to mingle with such creatures that hurt his son. John took it to mean that Hamish’s immune system needed to be beefed up.

After the third day of dealing with a cranky Alpha and a snotty pup, John decided it was time. He enlisted Mrs. Hudson to come and sit with Hamish and he ordered his Alpha down to 221 C. The couple had remodeled the basement flat shortly after Hamish’s birth. It was used primarily for Sherlock’s experiments but John had made some renovations of his own. In what used to be the bedroom, John had turned into a playroom for him and his mate. In the center of the room was a large bed outfitted in black satin sheets.The bed frame had been made especially for bondage play. Along the walls were shelves which held the room’s toys. 

While John had played Doctor to his young son and tried not to kill his mate, he had mentally planned for how Sherlock’s punishment would go. He would of course tie the bastard down. That was the first thing followed quickly by gagging the Alpha. The past few days had been trying for the Omega. As a doctor he knew that colds were a part of childhood but as a parent it was hard to see his pup miserable. It was even harder to see his mate suffer as well. John had a nice ball gag that would look so lovely between his mate’s plump lips.

The Omega was unsure whether to use the flogger or the new paddle he had ordered on the plump arse. He had already decided on the bright purple vibrator. It was slim in design but as Alpha’s were not really made for penetration his mate would still feel it. John also had picked out a special outfit for himself to wear. He saw the ensemble in an advertisement for older Omegas who wanted to spice up their sex life after their change. The Doctor scoffed at the idea of needing to spice anything up with his detective ,but after the run in with that slutty twink John had taken another look.

The website was designed especially for the older Omega. There were toys and clothing and shoes, all designed to tease and tempt Alphas. John was most interested in the clothing. He and Sherlock had never really played around with dressing up. Usually their coupling involved the frantic removal of clothing and manic humping. The arrival of Hamish meant that their lovemaking took on a more frantic nature. Usually they would attempt to get each other off quickly while their young pup napped. With the youngster now in nursery school the Omega hoped that would soon change.

John’s was mesmerized by a pair of thigh high lace up boots. They were black patent leather with a 5 inch heel. There is no way he would be able to walk in them but the idea of seeing the shiny leather against the white alabaster skin of his mate took the Omega’s breath away. He ordered them right away along with a pair of very short leather shorts and a jaunty little black hat that made the Omega giggle. 

Sherlock had scurried down the steps to the bottom flat. John had told him to undress and to kneel by the bed. The Omega quickly changed into his new outfit admiring how perky his arse looked in the shorts. He opted to put on the boots after he had maneuvered the stairs. The idea of falling down the stairs and breaking something did not appeal to the older man. At the last moment he decided to rim his blue eyes with the black kohl eyeliner he had found in their bathroom cabinet. God only knows what his madman had purchased it for. Boots laced, shorts adjusted and lips puckered the Omega strolled into the bedroom to his naked quivering mate.


End file.
